Second Chance For Love
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Usagi's given up her chance for true love after Mamoru's death. Even while dating Seiya, she knows its not real! But one day when she sees Rini, she realizes Mamoru must still be alive or else Rini wouldn't be there! Can she find him before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! I'm back with a new fic! This one is gonna be cute and angsty! ENJOY! Oh, and its definately a Usagi and Mamoru fic, the pairing category is not incorrect!**

Usagi Tsukino walked down the street towards her boyfriend's house. They had been dating a whole year. Usagi's long blonde hair swayed gently in the wind as she walked. They were in their regular odangos, something she really should have stopped wearing when _he _left her. Each day the memories were too strong, yet she couldn't pull herself away from making them each morning. It seemed as if her hands had a mind of their own.

She shook her head as she approached his front door. No thoughts of _him_ tonight. She sighed in excitement; she was finally opening up to him after so long of keeping him at bay. As much as Usagi wanted to fall for him, her memories of her old flame constantly came to mind. _He_ had been the love of her life, her lover, and her best friend. She had lost all that the day _he_ left her. She shivered. So much for not thinking of _him_. Her mind drifted to _his_ touch, _his_ kisses, and her heart ached to be _his_ again.

Usagi's mind jolted back to the present. She was dating someone else now. The memories had to stop before she ruined what she had going. _He _was dead. She couldn't do anything about that but move on. It did her no good thinking about _him_; _he_ was gone, gone forever. She wanted to grieve all over again.

Chastising herself once again, she focused on Seiya, her current boyfriend. He was whom she had turned to during those months when she had learnt about _his _death. He had comforted her and somewhere along the lines they had become more. He was a rock star, and that little piece of knowledge did wonders to her ego. He loved her. Clutsy Usagi. She still had trouble believing that it was true sometimes. She knocked on the door, dedicated to making this a good night for both of them. No more trips down memory lane, she told herself harshly. Within a few seconds, the door opened. There stood Seiya, looking as handsome as always. His long black hair tied back. He smiled when he looked at her and took her hand in his.

"You look beautiful," he said, admiring her long evening gown, her gloved hand small in his. "Shall we go?"

Usagi nodded and he lowered his head to kiss her. It was a chaste kiss that ended as soon as it started, but tonight she couldn't do more than that. She was still unable to give him her body in its entirety. Not after what she had been through. She wondered if she would ever be able to truly love again. Seiya's smile pulled her away from her dangerous thoughts. His mood seemed as if he hadn't even second guessed why she'd pulled away so soon. He was smiling sweetly and lovingly at her as he gently ushered her to his car of the month. Just a small perk of being a rock star, Usagi grinned. She smiled politely as he held the door open for her. She quietly got in.

…...

Usagi gazed at her boyfriend, who sat across from her. He smiled at her lovingly. For their one-year anniversary he'd taken her to a fancy restaurant where apparently only the crème de la crème of Tokyo dined there. They had just finished eating and proceeded in staring into each other's eyes. As Usagi watched his expression she found he looked nervous for some odd reason. But what was he nervous about? Did it have something to do with her? Brushing it aside, she waited for him to say something, anything, but nothing came! Their dinner, for all that it was supposed to be romance wise, was turning out to be almost annoying in that they weren't talking even a tiny bit. Maybe he just thought no words needed to be said. Seiya reached over and grabbed her hand causing Usagi to blush slightly through a smile. She wasn't one for much PDA. Well not with him…she had never had that concern with _him_. Still, she savoured the moment. After some time, Seiya pulled her hand and got up. After paying for their meals, he took her for a romantic carriage ride, which led them to a beautiful sunset.

"Usagi," Seiya started as they sat on the grass and watched the sun setting. She turned and faced him and his eyes held on to hers never leaving them.

"Yes?" she responded with a happy smile on her face.

Taking a noticeable deep breath, Seiya continued. "Usagi, I know we have only been dating a year, but I feel as if that doesn't matter! I love you so much, Usa! That is why I want to take the next step in our relationship!"

Usagi's eyes widened wearily a frown forming from his words. "You know I am not ready for that! Seiya we've talked about this!" she said upset, letting out a big sigh. "After what happened with Mamoru…" she said mentioning _his_ forbidden name… and causing an annoyed look on Seiya's face.

"_That_ was not was I meant," he sneered, his words full of malice now that _his _name had been mentioned. He should have known better than to expect his proposal to go smoothly without involving _him_. He was willing to brush it off however. She had just misinterpreted his words. He tried again wanting this too bad to stop and wait for another night.

"I mean, that I want to take the other 'next step' in our relationship! I want you to be my wife!" he said so straightforwardly and without any build up that Usagi nearly fainted.

"What?" she asked as she stood to her feet, her blood freezing in her veins. It was too soon… she couldn't… she still loved Mamoru! Seiya remained silent for a few minutes as he sat on the ground. Then he rose on one knee and took her hand in his.

"Usagi Tsukino," he tried one last time. "Will you marry me and let us live our lives together? I want to share every moment with you! Please say yes and make me the happiest I've ever been!"

Usagi instantly withdrew her hand as if she had been burned, her eyes huge against her small face. What was he thinking? She was only twenty… she didn't want to be married… a war started inside her head because she knew that those words were not true. She just didn't want to be married to Seiya. Her eyes fell to her left hand and to that special finger. On it already shined a brilliant ruby heart, diamonds surrounding its shape. She'd never told Seiya that the ring she had never taken off had been _his _ring of eternal happiness together. Tears came to her eyes and forced through her barrier. She couldn't contain her pain any longer. The memories were just too strong. Tears ran down her now pale face as the memories haunted her mind. No. she couldn't marry Seiya. She looked up at him and knew tears were still running down her face but she didn't care. He smiled lovingly at her still… taking her tears as a sign of happiness. She wanted to say no point blank but didn't want to devastate him by her conviction in that one word. So instead she took a breath and looked down at him.

"I… I need some time," she lied, hoping that postponing the refusal of his proposal would help, making it look as if she was truly thinking about it. This way it seemed as if she might change her answer, but it would never be the answer he wanted, it couldn't… not when her heart ached for _him_.

Seiya's heart tore a bit in his chest at her words but nodded, placing the ring in the palm of her hand. He loved her so much that he didn't mind waiting a few days for his answer. He was confident that she was just too shocked by this all and needed some time to talk to her friends before she said yes. He wasn't afraid of the answer… though he should have been.

Usagi forced a smile on her face as she strained herself to focus on the object in her hand. It was a gorgeous ring… the rock as huge as she had ever seen with tiny ones all over in the design of the ring. Still… as her eyes couldn't help but fall back to her own ring… that was far from what she cared about and him not knowing that only proved that he did not know her as well as he thought he did. Looking back at him she studied his face before lowering her gaze to the floor. He stood fully and closed the distance between them, trying to be romantic even though the mood had died. Usagi shook her head in one swift move as she simultaneously stepped out of his reach.

"Not now…" she said in a low voice, the words sounding harsh even to her, despite her soft tone. He didn't say anything. She was about to apologize and tell him that she just needed space when her pager buzzed in her purse. Her fingers dug into the purse and pulled it out. On the little screen flashed several of her friend's icons. Her friends were in trouble. They needed her help! Perfect timing, she thought to her self. She began walking backwards.

"I… I got to go!" she said suddenly, not being able to look him in the eyes. "My friend needs me right now!" she finished as a few more tears slide off her chin. Even though she didn't love him, it still pained her to know he was suffering right now and even more to know that she was the cause. Her body turned around and she began to run, her back the only image of her he saw as she ran into the night. In the distance she heard a fading "Usagi!" from a pained Seiya.

Once she knew that he was long behind her, she opened the pager. Her eyes instantly drifted over the small keys to the image of a single red rose. Mamoru's button. He'd never use it again. She would never see his face there… or anywhere else… ever again. Why were all her memories attacking her tonight? She had thought things had been getting better… tonight everything just seemed worse! She knew she needed to focus though. She clicked one of the flashing buttons. Her best friend Minako appeared in the small window after a few seconds. She was out of breath.

"We need you. Park. Now!" she said in short breaths before she closed their conversation, obviously needing to concentrate on the trouble at hand. Usagi dropped the pager back in her pocket and ran in the direction of her friends.

That was another thing, she thought as she ran. Seiya didn't know about her biggest secret. She was a superhero that saved Tokyo on a nightly basis. She had never felt safe enough with him to tell him the truth. She still couldn't open up enough to tell him about her real purpose in life. That was just another reason why they wouldn't work as a permanent couple. As she neared the park, she forced her mind off thoughts of him and transformed beside a crowded area of trees. Standing there as her alternate persona, Sailor Moon, she ran into the battlefield to ad her allies. When her presence was known, her friends looked at her and saw two things: tears rolling down her face and uncommon determination. She watched her friends' faces as they stared at her concerned. She harshly wiped her face with her arm.

"You okay, Girl?" Minako, or Sailor Venus at the present moment, asked as she shot a beam of hearts at the venomous creature intent on destroying them.

Sailor Moon shook her head. "No. Long. Story," she said in quick pauses. "Let's kill this sad excuse for a villain and go home!" she said with force, as she turned and faced the monster. At once she closed her eyes, focusing on all the anger and sadness and pain, before opening her eyes and pointing her sceptre at the beast. A deadly blast came from it and utterly disintegrated the being before her. She turned around, a proud look on her face as she walked over to her friends. She had had a bad night filled with so many memories she had thought she had long buried. She just wanted to get home and let the pain overtake her essence… at least for a few hours. Bottling up her memories and happiest times had only caused her to break when the bottles did. Her friends were all looking at her in amazed shock.

"Wow," her somewhat frienemy said in awe. "It's been a long time since you've been _that_ determined!

"Crappy crappy night!" Sailor Moon replied in a loud huff. The four best friends de-transformed and then surrounded Sailor Moon more closely, all concerned about their friend.

"You wanna talk about it?" her friend Makoto asked as she gently touched Usagi's shoulder.

In that precise moment, all of her energy left her and she fell to the ground, her legs beneath her small body. She couldn't take it anymore; she had no strength left to get home. Her pain was just too much. Her eyes closed as she felt the tears pour down her face as she held her breath to keep from sobbing violently. She had learnt to control her body in such a way after months of sheer agony. Her friends sat down beside her on the cold grass, but none of them cared about that, their thoughts only on their leader.

"Seiya…" Usagi started, through controlled sobs, her throat already aching from holding them in. Silent tears poured down her face leaving behind a hot trail against her delicate skin.

"What about him?" Ami asked. "Is he hurt?"

Usagi shook her head. "He… took me out for a nice dinner… and…and a carriage ride… we…we were watching the sunset when he…" she gulped back a mouthful of air, she couldn't say the words. Her body began to shake as she gently rocked herself back in forth in an attempt to comfort herself.

"He what…?" Rei asked softly.

"Proposed," Usagi said the word so silently before letting her sobs take over, wishing for them to drown out the sound of that bitter word. Her friends instantly knew of the pain she was feeling and all cuddled beside her in a tight protective wall, all their arms wrapping around her in a comforting way, forcing her shaking and rocking to stop. They loved her so much and she took comfort in this, knowing that she was so grateful that she hadn't been left without them as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the confusion last chapter. I just assumed people would know that Mamoru died in a plane crash like in the series. Sailor Moon does not know about Galaxia or anything... my fic will be slightly different hehe. Oh, and yes, Seiya is not Sailor Star Fighter! He is 100% male hehe!**

That night Usagi cried herself to sleep, all the memories of her past making her body weak. The next morning came and still there was only one thing she could think about: she had to answer his proposal. She sat up in her bed, the sun shining on her face, her eyes falling to the ring she had put on her nightstand table. She picked it up, rolling it in her palm with her fingers, feeling the foreign coldness of it. Her eyes glazed over as they unfocused as she stared. _He _**was** dead. Why couldn't she move on with her life? She knew she'd never love Seiya the same, but wouldn't _he_ want her to be happy… to move on? She knew the answer: he wouldn't. He couldn't! They were destined to be together! How could this have happened? What had changed fate to cause this horror?

As she stared, it was like the ring was drawing her with some unseen power. Her fingers slowly moved in a daze to remove the ring she already was wearing, the ring she had never taken off since _he_ had put it on her. In her heart she knew she had to try and move on even if she also knew that would be forever impossible. Her most loved ring softly fell on her lap as she placed Seiya's ring on the exposed skin. It felt strange as if it really didn't belong there. She huffed, as new tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't do this! The inner war in her mind was killing her nerves. She was about to yank off the ring when the phone rang. Picking it up, she found it to be Seiya calling her to go and meet up with him. So intent on seeing him and telling him her final answer she left her bed so quickly to change that she left her precious ring forgotten on the soft material of her bed.

Finally meeting up with Seiya in the park she smiled even though she was about to break his heart, unknown to her that his ring was still on her finger. When he saw her his eyes instantly went there and he smiled, mistaking her decision. She was about to tell him that he was wrong when a streak of pink met the corner of her eye. Her head shot around to see it for some odd reason though a hundred things in this world were that color. Why she felt the sudden urge to look she wasn't sure. Maybe it was the fact that this proposal had caused to her remember more memories than she could handle, or that she was just over-spooked because she was suddenly so very very lonely. But as soon as her eyes met the owner of the pink, she fell on her knees in complete shock.

"It can't be!" Usagi gasped out loud, her voice hoarse as she began to hyper-ventilate.

The pink belonged to a little girl who was now running towards them much to Seiya's confusion. She was running and her eyes were full of tears. She couldn't be more than seven. The girl stopped a whiles away from them as if making sure she knew them, or Usagi rather. Seiya knew he didn't recognize her so he turned to face Usagi, only to realize she was on the ground on her knees, hand over heart and other in her hair as tears profusely streamed down her cheeks.

"Usagi?" Seiya asked into the air, not reaching down for her so unsure of what was happening was he.

"Mommy!" the girl screamed in an almost deafening pitch for such a small girl.

Usagi knelt there on the ground shaking her head slowly in disbelief. The girl ran up to them and Usagi grabbed her in at lightening speed and hugged her tight in her arms. The girl's head rested on Usagi's shoulder as Usagi's body gave into sobs, the two of them making a sheer noise of sobbing before his eyes. This didn't make sense! Usagi couldn't possibly have a kid this age… she wasn't old enough… unless… well unless she had gotten pregnant at fourteen and the girl was only six. But… than was insane thinking! Still… why was this girl calling her mommy and why was Usagi holding her so tight?

"I…I… thought you were dead," Usagi said, her voice breaking at each word as she held on tight. The young child quickly stopped crying, long before Usagi did, and pulled out of her embrace. Wiping her tears she shook her head.

"No! Although Pluto told me that I was in risk of not being born and she sent me into the present to find you and see what was going wrong."

Usagi's eyes widened as new realization hit her. "But… but… if you're alive… that means… that means that Mamo-chan is… too…" she breathed in short breaths as it felt her oxygen giving out.

The girl nodded. "Of course! What happened?" the girl asked, looking up at Seiya for the first time.

"Who's he?" she demanded, her face scrunching up with distaste.

Usagi didn't even bother to look back as her mind processed that _he _was still alive. "Mamo-chan's… alive… but how?" she asked out loud in a trance.

The girl stuck out her tongue at Seiya. "Mommy let's go! We need to find Daddy!"

Usagi's whole world was shaking as she stood, her legs nearly giving out. She grabbed the girl's hand and began walking away. So much of a daze she was in that she didn't even bother to fill Seiya in. She had to find Mamoru! She was only a few steps away when her body jerked and she snapped out of her trance. Her eyes fell to what had caused to her stop. Seiya's hand was against her wrist. His eyes searched hers in utter confusion begging her to explain.

"What's going on Usa?" he asked gently, as he rubbed her wrist with his thumb.

Usagi shook her head. "I have no time for this! I need to find Mamoru!"

As she turned around to try and escape again, his hand found her wrist in the same way. He was unwilling to let her go until he had some answers.

"Who is she?" he asked a low anger in his voice at her displays.

"She's… she's my daughter! Mine and Mamoru's. If she's alive that means he is," she answered as if her answer made complete sense.

"I don't understand! You're not making any sense!" he said in a huff, his anger almost getting through his barriers.

Usagi shook her hand out violently. "I have to find Mamoru! He's not dead!" she screamed in what to Seiya seemed to be frantically unhinged reasoning. She was scaring him at her behaviour. He grabbed her in his arms and held her against his body fearing that she was losing her sanity. His arms holding her body strong as a straitjacket would. She pushed and shook violently even kicking with her feet as he pulled her slightly off the ground.

"Usagi stop this! Mamoru's dead! We both heard about his plane crash! He's not coming back!"

Usagi kicked with all her strength against him. "Let go of me! Rini's alive!" she yelled referring to the small child before them watching with big eyes.

"She's not your child!" Seiya scolded in an attempt to get her to see reasoning.

"Rini!" Usagi yelled. "Where is Daddy?" she asked desperation clouding everything else.

Rini shook her head. "I don't know. Pluto gave me this compass that is supposed to lead us to him!"

"Usagi!" Seiya pleaded. "Don't you see how insane this sounds? I don't know why she is saying all this, but it's not true! It's all some elaborate scheme of playtime for her! We need to leave!" He began walking but her feet and legs remained strong. Seiya lifted her up against his chest so that her feet didn't reach the grass and he began walking away.

"Rini!" Usagi screamed after the girl. The small child followed in a run not wanting to be separated from her mother yet again. Seiya turned around and stared at her.

"Don't follow us! Go away!" he told her harshly.

Rini stood there not knowing what to do. As she ran she fell to the ground and watched all over again as her mother was taken from her. She tried to get up and run after her but soon the two of them were lost into the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry you guys! I promise this is not a SeiyaUsagi fanfic! It's just a bit more!**

"Seiya!" Usagi yelled as she thrashed around in his arms. They were entering a mental ward after hours and hours of talk with her parents. Things were happening too fast that Usagi couldn't think straight. He had practically abducted her and carried her all the way to her house in an attempt to sway her parents into signing her off to one of these places, some how he had succeeded. Now here they were, Usagi fighting and clawing for any chance of her freedom. Her desperation only seemed to help his case however, and with news of Mamoru being alive… she was more than a little frantic to find him. Two large men in white came towards her as Seiya gave the papers of signed agreement to the receptionist.

"Seiya don't!" she yelled as the men grabbed her quite roughly. "I need to find him!" she cried out as she disappeared behind closed doors.

…

A week passed since that day and Usagi was so tired and weak she had no idea how she could live like this. The first day and night had been the worse with her not being able to think of anything but Mamoru. But after her first fit, she had been drugged, and drugged ever since. Something quite strong as it left her lifeless and without any strength to fight. Her mind silently warred on thinking about Mamoru, but her body remained still.

Day after day had passed as that week seemed to live on forever. She had had visits from her parents but she had refused to see the people who had put her here. She had been so much in a trance that first day that she had no idea what Seiya had told them… lies she was sure. Either that or he had played the grief card. Either way she needed to get out of here! Problem was they had confiscated her communicator the very first day so she hadn't been able to call her friends for help. She had been undressed therefore losing her transformation broach and clothed in a straitjacket. When her mind had regained its control she had laughed at the cliché. They _really _did make people wear them.

She was losing it. She knew she wasn't insane but she also knew that she might very well become insane if she didn't get out of here soon. She had to find her beloved prince so that they could just erase the past year and continue where they had left off. She had no way of contacting her senshi and there didn't seem to be any way to escape. Just then, a guard knocked on her door, told her to stay back, and walked inside.

"You have a guest," he said plainly as he looked at her. She was just about to say no when he told her it was Seiya. In that instance an idea came to her. She nodded and let herself be led out of the caged room. As she walked she silently asked for Mamoru's forgiveness for what she was about to do.

The man ushered her into a small visiting room. She walked over to Seiya and forced a smile. He smiled back seemingly glad to see her in a good mood. Her hopes rose slightly. Yes, make him believe you're well.

"Seiya!" she said in a happy voice. "You finally came! I've been beside myself waiting for you," she lied. Convince him you love him.

His smile grew. "I'm sorry it took some time, I just wanted you to get better!"

Usagi nodded, playing the part. "I'm feeling much better now. I feel as if I am cured."

Seiya gave her a weary look. "I was under the impression that it would take some time…"

Usagi shook her head. "I know what I want! Seiya it's horrible in here. I cannot stand being in here day after day all by myself. That day a week ago, I broke down, but I'm better now, trust me! I want to leave this place! Take me out and we can go on with our lives… were we left off…" she paused for a second, taking a deep breath and forcing the words out as evenly as she could.

"Remember… that day… when you saw me… I… I was wearing _your _ring! My answer is yes Seiya. So please take me out of here."

Seiya's eyes brightened at hearing those words. She was agreeing to marry him. All sensibility left him at those words and he got up to hug her, her arms unable to move and for that she was grateful. He couldn't see her shaking through her constrained clothes and for that she was grateful because she knew she wouldn't have been able to wrap her arms around him if they weren't. Not now… and never again. He stepped back and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to go and talk with your parents right away! I'll tell them this was all a big misunderstanding and… well that you're better now and that we will be married right away and that I will look after you every minute of every day!"

Usagi shuddered as he turned around and exited the room. At the door he turned around and called back to her. "I love you Usa," and then with those words hanging in the air he left and she was taken back to her room.

A few days later, everything had been arranged. She honestly didn't believe how manipulated her parents could be. But right now she didn't care about that she just wanted to get out. Needed to get out! She was dressed in her normal clothes as she walked out of her room to the reception area where Seiya waited. As she approached, she knew she had to keep things believable. She walked into his embrace, arms still at her sides however. She stepped back after a second. He smiled down at her and produced _his_ engagement ring from his hand. They had taken it off when she'd been admitted. Holding her breath she remained cold and frozen as he touched her hand and gently held it in his, placing the ring on her finger. She didn't care. She just needed to do whatever it took to get her freedom back. Then, the two of them walked, hand in hand, out of the horrible facility and into the clean and bright day.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. It's got only one chap left after this one.**

Usagi paused outside the building and quickly detached her hand from Seiya's. His eyes shot down to where his hand still remained and then looked back to her eyes. His face showed concern as he stopped beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, stepping closer to her. Instantly Usagi backed away and grabbed her broach in her hand, extending her closed hand out between the two of them. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. They were still in the open and it was daylight out still, too many people could see her transform.

She pushed him out of her way and ran to the side of the building where a forest began and hoped that he wouldn't follow. She needed to save Mamoru and she didn't even care anymore if Seiya knew or not. Who would believe this lunatic anyways? She sighed as she stopped to catch her breath as she realised that many people might just do that; he was very convincing even though he was insane. She had only stopped for a few seconds, yet she felt a hand grab hers and found herself once again in his grasp.

"Let go Seiya!" she said forcefully. "I don't love you. I can't stand you lately, and I will _always_ love Mamoru! Let go of me!"

All kindness and concern for wanting to let him down slowly had left her and nothing but anger and hate remained for him especially now after having her locked up. His eyes showed extreme hurt but for only a few moments before a twisted anger replaced them. It actually scared her.

"You're not going anywhere. I'm the only chance you have to have a normal life. You walk away from me now and you'll be back in that room locked up for life," he said with a malice that was entirely new of him.

At those words Usagi snapped. She jerked her hand from his roughly and before he could grab her she shouted her familiar transformation words and a bright light consumed her. Seconds later the light faded and in the place of Usagi Tsukino stood the legendary Sailor Moon. Seiya stepped backwards, completely stunned, as his eyes traced her entire body as to find out how he could have possibly missed that.

"I'm Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, and I really hate you!" she said and then quickly produced her wand in her hand.

"Moon Crystal Elimination!" she yelled as she pointed the sceptre at him. And before he could move away, scream, saying anything back to her, or before she could change her mind, he was hit by the magical beam and turned into Moondust. Sailor Moon stepped back in triumph and laughed softly before turning around and running into the street in attempts to find her love.

Usagi was quickly shaken out of her daydream at the feel of Seiya's lips on hers. She jerked backwards and found her dazed self slapping him roughly across the face. What had been only a dream, an inner craving, had made her lose track of her current predicament. She looked quickly around. They stood at the very same forest outside the building. His eyes looked confusedly at her wondering why she was being so cold. But could he blame her? He had just locked her up in that asylum. While every part of that daydream was what she wanted to do now, how much easier it would be for her to just give in to it, she remained strong. That would be wrong. It would not only ruin her reputation as Sailor Moon as standing up for justice, but it would end her purity and inner goodness. She knew it was wrong. She would just have to find another way.

While she was completely angered at Seiya for placing her there, she tried to think of the situation from his perspective. She figured that she probably had sounded more than a tad crazy after telling him that she needed to find her dead ex. But that still had been no excuse to leave her there all alone. She fell to her knees in the grass.

"Seiya… I can't marry you," she said softly as she looked up at him hoping that words would work on him instead of violence. He sat down beside her.

"Why?" he asked softly back as he gently reclaimed her hand in his.

Usagi sighed. "I still love Mamoru. I always will… and now… well now I know that he is alive and I must go find him!"

Seiya huffed. "Usagi! He's dead. Are you starting with this nonsense again? Was this all a trick to get me to take you out of there?"

Usagi nodded truthfully. Only one thing in her mind would convince him that they couldn't be together, not now or ever. She stood up but didn't run away. The anger had left and she truly didn't want to hurt him anymore, physically or emotionally. As in her daydream she clutched her broach and silently said her transformation words. As the bright light faded she sat down again beside him, her knees underneath her as she leaned close to him.

"I'm Sailor Moon… and well you know how she-I- was dating Tuxedo Kamen all those years?"

She waited for him to slowly nod before continuing. "Well I-Usagi- was dating Mamoru at that time, and you know I could never cheat on him… so what I am trying to say is that… well… Tuxedo Kamen is Mamoru.

We were destined from long ago to be together and, believe it or not, we were sent from the past to the future to stop all the evil in the world. We were lovers in our past, and present, and were destined to have a child, the girl you saw before. That is why I can't marry you. I was only fooling myself into thinking that you could make up for any of the future I would have had with Mamo-chan. Since our daughter, from the future, is still alive here on Earth, that means that Mamoru must be alive otherwise, well, Chibi-Usa would have ceased to exist," she stopped, catching her breath after the long-winded explanation, and rested on her heels as she sat backwards.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Seiya said, his eyes looking like they had seen a ghost. "…or what to believe," he continued.

"Please Seiya, let me go. I've trusted you enough today, even though I was extremely hurt and mad at you for putting me in there, to tell you the entire truth, a truth that I couldn't tell you when we were dating. I need to find Mamoru before something does happen to him."

Seiya simply slowly nodded his head. "You know I love you, right?" he said looking deep into her eyes. "I only did what I thought needed to be done for you to get better."

Sailor Moon nodded back as she gently placed her other hand on their joined one. "I know."

"How will you find him?" he asked, seemingly having given into all that she had just told him.

Sailor Moon smiled knowing that he would let her go. "Me and Mamoru share a special bond that allows us to find each other in this world. It's almost like an invincible rope that connects us. It becomes stronger when we are transformed into our alter egos, but as long as one of us is, the bond is quite strong. I should be able to find him that way."

"Why didn't you use this, bond, before to find him to see if he was really dead or not?"

Sailor Moon sighed, dread welling up within her, she had thought of that same question many times when she was in the mental ward. She had simply given up all hope of him being alive when she had heard about his plane crash. If only she had tried, just once, to connect to him, he would be in her arms right now and she wouldn't have wasted a year our their lives together. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I… I completely gave up after hearing that his plane had crashed. I couldn't believe anything else but what they told me. If I had only tried…" she said as her body gave into spasms as she cried. Seiya reached forwards and gently pulled her into his arms, she didn't hesitate this time, and he allowed himself to comfort her one last time. It had started out like this, him being there simply to comfort her and help her through her heartbreak, and now it would end with like that. He gently rubbed her back.

"It's okay. You'll find him now," he said soothingly even though those words killed him. He had to be strong for her… he still loved her so much. Sailor Moon nodded and backed out of his arms, taking a gloved hand to her eyes and wiping her tears away.

"Thank you Seiya," she whispered. "I… I'm really sorry this all happened to you. I really thought I could love you."

Seiya nodded silently as he slowly let go of her hand. "Go," he whispered into the cool air. She nodded, stood, and then ran off into the day to find her betrothed.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey, this is the last chapter everyone. Hoped you liked this fanfic. I should be posting a new fanfic in a few days! You know me... always a-posting :) Enjoy!**

Sailor Moon stopped as soon as she was out of Seiya's view and caught her breath. For the first time since Mamoru's 'death' she allowed herself to truly feel the connection they shared to see if it would lead her to him. She closed her eyes and focused on him. Anything she could remember about him: their first kiss, their first date, the way he looked, how his hair always flopped over his face in the most appealing way. The way her heart raced when she saw him, the way she felt with him beside her. The taste of his kisses and the power and protection she felt when they touched.

And just then, she felt his presence in this world and she gasped loudly. It was one thing to _know_ that he was alive, but it was another completely to _feel _his connection to her. She started running again, letting that stream of emotions lead her to him. After miles and miles of running, and she was grateful that she was Sailor Moon and didn't grow tired as most did, she stopped outside an abandoned building. Her heart was pounding so fast that she didn't know if she could handle actually _seeing _him right now. She shook her head at the silly thought and charged forwards.

She quietly entered the building and to her amazement there didn't seem to be anyone around. Going deeper into the darkness, she followed corridor after corridor until she came to a large room. The room was lit up more than the rest as a huge window shed light from outside into the dank room. Her head turned and her eyes met the most terrifying scene she had ever seen in her life. Her heart stopped.

There on the ground, just a few paces away, bled the man she loved most in this world. She raced to his side, dropping on her knees and scrapping them as she slid on the icy cold floor. Her hands reached out to him, praying that he was alive, and gently caressed his bloody cheeks. Her eyes slowly rose to see that he was bound in chains, his arms stretching high above him. Blood pooled around him, and she honestly didn't know how he could be still alive. But through their connection she had felt strongly that he was still with her.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered softly against his ear, her head following on his wounded shoulder, as she felt her body fading as well from all the trauma. Her eyes had just about closed when he breathed softly below her. Her eyes shot open and she quickly moved her head.

"Usako?" his voice cracked before he started coughing and wheezing. She moved backwards and found his eyes searching hers, barely open due to swelling. She nodded and gently kissed his darkened eyes.

"Yes, baby, it's me," she cried into the air as she lunged into his cuffed arms. She held on tight to him, even though he couldn't hold her back.

"Where…where have you been?" he asked, and dread filled her body.

He wasn't mad… no he was simply asking the question, but her heart couldn't handle the pain in his voice. She let go of him and moved backwards, her eyes unable to look at his. Because she had given up on him being alive, he'd been through who knows what all these months. It had been over a year since she had thought him to be dead. What exactly had he had to go through? Tears streamed down her face as her body gave into spasms. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged herself. Opening her eyes she looked at him. He was staring at her the way he always had, with so much love in his heart. But how could he? She had given up on him and left him all alone to go through all this pain and torture. And she knew that he would never crack, which made her heart only know worse what they must have done to him.

"I… I thought you were dead," she whispered again, her voice not being able to speak any louder.

"I was so devastated that I didn't allow myself to try and feel our connection, so sure I was that it would come back to me completely empty and without any trace of you. I am so so sorry," she wept.

"It's okay," Mamoru replied calmly. "It's all over now," he told her, knowing that he had to be strong for her. "You're here now. We need to get out of here fast before they come back."

Sailor Moon nodded and started to work on the ropes that bound his feet. "Before who get back?"

Mamoru shook his head. "I don't know. I think they are from the future some how… the things they say… well they know about us, the future us. I think they are our enemies in the future. They are completely human though. I would have been able to stop them, had they not been so many… without you or the other senshi my powers are limited anyways," he admitted honestly.

"Well they won't hurt you again! I'm not leaving your side until we are back home and all this is over!" she moved to the chains and starting picking the lock.

After several moments, Mamoru saw a shadow along the back wall. "Behind you!" he cried in panic as the figures neared quickly. Sailor Moon instantly spun around, stood up, and prepared to fight.

The figures approached, but stayed a reasonable distance from them, as if they knew who she was and of her power. She took her sceptre out and pointed it towards them. Her eyes becoming tight and angry balls of fire as she glared at them, never lowering her weapon.

"I want answers!" she yelled. They weren't going to die that easily. Not after making her think Mamoru was dead and causing her to try and move on in life thinking she would never see him again. After causing Mamoru so much pain in the past year, no, she would not let them pass painlessly.

They didn't sneer or laugh at her words, rather nodded rationally. "We are from the future. Back on the Moon Kingdom, there is a civil war that breaks and our planet becomes divided. We are those that fought against your family and friends."

Sailor Moon nodded, her eyes still watching there every move but she had unknowingly let her guard down as she processed their words. With that second of weakness she had shown, the group of several men reached from behind them and pulled out weapons she had never seen before in her life. She had underestimated them as being simply human. As she stared at the weapons she quickly deduced that they were not from this time period. That made her scared because she had no idea what they held in store for her. Raising her weapon again she allowed the power of the sceptre to flow within her. Then she aimed it at the man who seemed to be the leader.

"Surrender now! You can't win!" she said loudly as her fingers gripped tightly the wand.

The man answered simply with opening fire on the weapon and a stream of fire shot forwards towards her. She easily dodged it. The others quickly followed suit and before she knew it, dozens of fire balls were heading her way from all angles. She did her best to avoid them, and missed them all, until she felt one hit her on the back, causing her to drop face down. She cried out in pain.

"Usako!" Mamoru screamed into the air and she heard the scrapping of his chains.

The fire didn't stick however and that confused her but the pain remained. She turned unto her back so that she could at least see her enemies. Holding the sceptre above her chest she pointed it the general area of them. But she couldn't see them very well from her location. Within seconds she felt fire hit her hand causing her glove to burn off and sending her weapon flying paces away from her. She cried out again as the pain seized her. Her enemies were approaching and she knew she had to move quickly to grab her weapon. She looked to both sides until she finally saw it. She crept forwards on the floor moving more slowly than she could ever remember. Her fingers ached as she reached out and touched it. She almost had it.

"Tell us the secrets of the Moon Kingdom! Surrender!" the leader demanded.

With that, anger surged through Sailor Moon giving her an adrenaline rush. She grabbed her wand and some how managed to almost flip herself upright. She instantly summoned all the power she felt and let out a deadly stream of power at her enemies. A bright light filled the room as she heard bodies crying out in extreme pain. Her body felt weaker by the second as she continued streaming the power out at them. So angry that she was, she wasn't planning on letting any of them live. After several minutes she let go and collapsed unto the ground. Never before had she been filled with so much rage to make her enemy suffer. Never had she used her power before to kill a human.

"Usagi!" Mamoru cried once again, the pain in his voice more intense than when he had been tortured. He didn't care as much about his own life than he did for hers. He couldn't bear to see her suffer.

When he saw her Moondust off their enemies, and the collapse unto the ground, he didn't know if she would come to again. His body shook as hot tears streamed down his face. His mind had to focus. Using all the power he had left, which wasn't much, and all his love, he shot it forwards in their connection, hoping she'd feel him and that it would bring her back to him.

Minutes passed and nothing happened. He was too close to her to feel through their connection if she was alive or not. His whole world was coming to an end. All his hope was slowly draining out of him, as his body began to shut down. If she was dead then so would he be because he couldn't bear to live without her. That is where she had been stronger. He couldn't possibly stay alive when she wasn't. Then, after almost his last breath faded within him, he saw her move.

Sailor Moon felt a power surge within her as her body lay there motionless. It was a warm peace that surrounded her body and heart. She felt Mamoru's love flow within her and slowly bring her back to life. Her eyes shot open as she breathed deeply into the air. She tried to move her body but failed. Her arms were still too weak. She tried her legs and they slowly moved. She gently moved them into a kneel and then forced herself upright, her wounded arms clasped at her chest. She turned around and saw Mamoru. She raced forwards in a burst before she fell at his side having used up all her energy. Her head fell against his chest and she curled up against him. Their hot tears mixed as they stayed there without speaking as his face caressed hers.

After Usagi's power returned to her, still being in her Sailor Moon form, she began fiddling with the locks again, and then after some time had passed they opened and Mamoru was able to lower his arms. Within that first second of his freedom he grabbed Usagi by the waist and pulled her against his battered body, kissing her eyes, nose and cheeks before capturing her lips. Such a need was there to be with the other after their atrocious year apart that neither let go regardless of where they were.

"I love you so much, Usako," he breathed as they pulled apart, foreheads resting together.

"I love you, Mamo-chan, more than anyone else."

They slowly pulled away. "Let's get out of here," Mamoru said as he stood, grabbing her hand in his. Usagi nodded and quickly detransformed in his embrace. As they started walking towards the exit Mamoru felt something strange against his fingers. They carefully felt the foreign object, still holding her hand, and then his eyes quickly shot down as he stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked as she turned and looked at him. He was looking down, but it didn't register to what he was looking at until his eyes rose to hers and a look of pure hurt covered his face.

"What's this?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Once again, he wasn't mad, he was just completely hurt. She gulped as he raised their joint hands between the two of them. Tears formed once again in his eyes as they beseeched hers for a reasonable answer. The pain in them was so strong that Usagi felt herself begin to break down.

"I… I… can explain?" she said softly, though her words seemed to be phrased in more of a question than a statement.

"Really?" he answered with a touch of bitterness. "You can explain why you are wearing another man's engagement ring?"

Usagi jerked her hand out of his as she turned her back to him. "You don't know what I've been through this past year. Waking up every day to think you were dead! To know that you were never coming back! Seiya was with me when I got the call that your plane crashed and that you were dead. He helped me stay alive when I thought I couldn't. I knew I either had to end my life or try and move on. I did the later."

Mamoru inhaled loudly at her words. He hadn't thought it possible that she could love someone else. He couldn't even explain the pain and hurt he was feeling right now. That through all those horrible days the only thing that had kept him alive was Usagi and now to hear this? That she had moved on. That she had accepted another man's proposal. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her around.

"The past year was heck for me as well," he said roughly as a feeling of betrayal coated his words.

"You couldn't feel me calling to you because you had fallen for him?"

Usagi shook her head. Strangely not upset with him, for thinking that. She was feeling more desperate than anything else. She had to let him know that Seiya had been merely second best all those months and that she hadn't actually said yes.

"Mamo-chan, listen to me," she begged as her hand reached out to cup his cheek.

"Seiya helped me, but I never really loved him. Not even an ounce of how much I have always loved you. What I felt for him was more of gratefulness that he cared for me so much even knowing everyday that he would never place first in my heart. He was a poor second place that never really touched my heart."

Mamoru looked into her eyes and knew that she was telling the truth. He sighed. He shouldn't have said that. He knew better than to think that someone could come between them. But he had gotten so freaked out by the ring and not having seen her in over a year. He hadn't known what to think.

"But why are you wearing his engagement ring?" he asked still hurt. "You agreed to marry him?"

Usagi's knees gave out and she fell to the ground. "No, I didn't agree to marry him."

Mamoru sat down beside her, utterly confused. "They why?" he asked.

Usagi's eyes found his as tears welled out of hers. "It was the only way I could come and save you."

"Huh?" Mamoru asked as he reached over and touched her cheek. "Usako, you're not making any sense," he said gently.

Usagi took a deep breath. "Like I said before, the day I found out you were 'dead' I gave up hope. It never crossed my mind to reach out to you to see if you were still alive, and when it did, I couldn't bring myself to try because I was so sure that you were gone and that I would only feel your absence more if I tried. Seiya was there and helped me through all the pain, even though every night I would still cry myself to sleep thinking of you.

"One day Seiya proposed and well I thought about it. I considered the fact that he deserved me after having taken care of me for months. I tried the ring on. But I couldn't do it. I knew I would always love you too much to truly be with him. So I went to tell him no.

"When I got to him, Chibi-Usa appeared and told me that you were still alive. When I tried to leave Seiya that day to come and find you, he put me in a mental institution telling everyone that I was crazed on finding you, my dead ex-boyfriend. You could imagine how that might seem to some people.

"I stayed in that place for a few weeks, but I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed to find you. So I asked for him to come and visit and then told him that I had made the whole thing up and that I would marry him if he let me out. When he did I took a risk and told him our whole story and how we were long destined to be together. He finally understood and let me go. I was only wearing his ring to trick him into letting me out of there so I could find you!"

Usagi's breath raged as she took in a lot of quick breaths, having said so much so fast and without a pause. Mamoru's eyes followed her every emotion as she finished and then grabbed her into his arms.

"I can't believe you had to go through that, Angel. It's all over now, we are together and we won't ever be apart again."

Usagi nodded against his chest. "It's only been you Mamo-chan. Never anyone else."

"I know," Mamoru breathed against her hair, truly knowing this in his heart. "I know."

After a few moments, Usagi pulled away. "Can we just go home now?" she asked staring deep into his eyes. He nodded and stood, pulling her up and into his embrace as they walked out.

It was strange now. Everything was better and they were together again, and both knew that the future held no more pain, but they somehow were closer now than ever before. They both had suffered so much that past year that they knew the pain the other felt even though it hadn't been the exact same. They knew that after going through that, they could survive anything else life threw at them.

~ The End ~


End file.
